Yesterday, Tomorrow, and Everyday In Between
by Angelic Rhapsody
Summary: Collection of drabbles, ficlets, snippets, and oneshots that take place before, during, and after my other story Remembrance. Pairings: ToyaYuki, SyaoranEriol, and YueSakura.
1. Some Things Never Change

A/N: Well, I said that I'd write a prequel and a sequel Remembrance...this isn't either of them. I don't really have a whole lot of time to dedicate to writing actual stories (college is a pain), so I thought I'd right a series of drabbles, ficlets, snippets and some longer one-shots. These will be unrelated and will take place before, after, and during Remembrance. If you haven't read Remembrance, you'll probably be all right, but you might want to read it, you know, just to be sure (hint, hint). As always reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Reviews make me squee and will make my day. Oh, and for those of you hoping for a prequel/sequel...I may eventually write them...I'm not making any promises though.

**Warnings: Swearing, OCs, possible OOCness, and of course there will be shonen-ai/yaoi in this (meaning boys hugging, kissing, dating etc other boys), however, there will also be het and some of the chapters will be general (no-pairing)...so if you don't like yaoi, you can just skip those chapters since none of them will be related to each other, just don't complain to me about there being shonen-ai chapters. And don't flame me because of it. If you don't like it, don't read it (that goes for the het and gen too. If I get flames about het content or about the lack of pairings in a chapter...I'll probably collapse from laughter...but yeah...no flames all right). **

One more thing...this will be updated sporadically, so If I don't update for a couple of months, don't worry, I haven't given up on this...I'm probably just busy.Also...I know absolutely nothing about college in Japan other than the fact that entrance exams are really hard. So if I really screw things up, don't yell at me, just tell me what's wrong and how to fix it.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp, not me. I'm not making any money off of this. Don't sue me okay? I'm a very poor college student...I have no money...I do own the plot and any OCs.

**Some Things Never Change**

"Sakura! Sakura" a voice called. Kinomoto Sakura rolled over in her bed; she was warm and comfy and had no intention of moving anytime soon. "Sakura! Get up! It's already ten after eight. Don't you have class in twenty minutes?"

Sakura rolled over and looked at her roommate. "Huh?" she mumbled, blinking sleepily. "Maki?" Her eyes landed on her alarm clock. "Oh no! I overslept again! I am going to be so late!" Sakura yelped as she scrambled out of bed.

"I think you need a louder alarm," Maki said as she watched her roommate rush around the room. "Or two or three of them. Really big and loud ones. Oh! I know! You can have them set off the fire alarm in the mornings. Even _you_ couldn't sleep through that!" Maki teased, laughing, only to be smacked in the face by a pillow. "Funny Maki, very funny," Sakura grumbled. Maki grinned. "I thought so." Sakura just rolled her eyes and continued getting dressed.

Ten minutes later, Sakura was out the door, practically running to class so that she wouldn't be late. Some things it seemed, would never change.


	2. Perfection

**Warnings: This one is pure fluff people. It's so sweet that it's liable to cause cavities. So if you can't stand that kind of stuff, don't read. Oh yeah, there's shonen-ai of the Syaoran+Eriol variety...and I think that's it for this one. See 'chapter' one for the whole list.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!...except the plot...Clamp owns everything else.**

**Time Frame: A year or two after Remembrance.**

**Perfection**

It was six o'clock on a Sunday morning and Syaoran was lying in bed awake. He had woken up about a half an hour ago and had been unable to go back to sleep, so he was indulging in one of his favorite hobbies, Eriol watching. To Syaoran, his lover was beautiful in everything he did (a belief that Eriol often scoffed at), but when he was asleep, Eriol was absolutely breathtaking in Syaoran's opinion. He looked so peaceful and perfect when he was asleep, completely at rest, not bothered by the problems and nuisances of everyday life.

Currently, Eriol was curled up on his side, facing Syaoran. The sheets had slipped down to his waist, baring his bare upper body to Syaoran's wandering eyes. Syaoran lay facing Eriol, watching him. He didn't really understand why watching his boyfriend sleep could keep him occupied for hours, but it could. He smiled as Eriol shifted closer to him, mumbling something in his sleep. A few minutes later, sleepy blue eyes fluttered open and blinked at Syaoran. "Mmm... time is it?" Eriol murmured tiredly. "Ten after six," Syaoran replied softly, shifting so that he was lying on his back. He reached for Eriol, pulling his boyfriend down to lay against him. Eriol sighed contentedly, curling up against Syaoran.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just lying together, Syaoran absently stroking Eriol's hair, before Eriol propped himself up on one arm so that he could look down at his lover. "Why are you up so early?" he asked. Syaoran shrugged, "Couldn't sleep." Eriol shook his head. "You were watching me again," he said knowingly. Syaoran nodded. "Mmhmm. I like watching you sleep." Eriol just shook his head. "Whatever makes you happy I suppose. I still think you're weird. I'm not that exciting to look." Syaoran shrugged again. "I beg to differ. I think you're very interesting to look at." Eriol smiled and leaned down so that his forehead was resting against Syaoran's. "Well, it's good to know that you don't think I'm boring," he murmured. Syaoran smirked. "You, boring? Never," he replied before pulling Eriol down for a kiss.

When the two broke apart a few minutes later, Syaoran pulled Eriol back down into his arms. "Love you," he said softly. Eriol smiled and snuggled closer. "I love you too," he replied. Syaoran kissed the top of Eriol's head. _This,_ he decided as drifted back to sleep, _is definitely perfection_.

**A/N: Yay! Another one. So, yeah...this was complete fluff...but I was in a fluffy mood. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. And that's it...it's 1:15 in the morning, I need to be in bed seeing as I've gotta be up at 6:30 for work...ugh...well as always, read and review please!**


	3. Empty

Disclaimer: I own nothing, CLAMP owns everything.

Time frame: About 3 years after Remembrance, they're 21.

Rating: G

Warnings: None really. Kind of melancholoy I guess. It's not really agnsty.

A/N: I'm alive...sorta...anyway here's the next drabble for my little collection. And people...please, please review! Seriously, it makes my day when I see that I've got a review...And just a note in general...college is EVIL!

**Empty**

Sakura sighed as she absently pushed her straw through her smoothie. She was at the café where she, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo, usually meet every weekend that they could. Even if they all couldn't make it, at least two or three of them would get together. This week however, Sakura was alone. Syaoran and Eriol both had to work, plus Eriol had a big test on Monday. Tomoyo had promised to tutor a classmate, plus she had two tests and practice for the musical the school was putting on. Even though Sakura had known all of this before hand, she still found herself sitting in their usual booth in the corner, drinking her usual smoothie, just like she would on any other Saturday, except that nothing was normal anymore, at least not what she wanted normal to be. She and her friends were growing up and unfortunately growing up meant more responsibilities and less free time, less time to get together with childhood friends. They were slowly drifting apart, still close, but it wasn't the same, they weren't the same.

When they had first started college, all four of them had been there every weekend, with out fail. They had all been there together, talking about classes and professors and college life. There had been surprise visits at school and they would go out to dinner or walk around campus or town. They had gotten together every break and spent the night at Sakura's or Tomoyo's house and stayed up all night watching movies and talking about the past. But then things had changed. First Syaoran and Eriol had gotten an apartment close to school, which meant that they didn't have to come back to Tomoeda on breaks. Then everyone had gotten jobs and life had just gotten busy. With clubs and classes and work and new friends it was hard to get together. There would be weeks when it would just be two or three of them. The surprise visits had started coming less frequently. Phone calls, letters, and e-mails came less often. They were growing apart. They all had lives and didn't always have time for old friends. Through it all, though, Sakura had never missed a Saturday get together. She always made sure she was free on Saturday, and this week was no different.

Sakura stopped playing with her straw and looked at her watch, 2:30, she had been there for over two hours. Just sitting in their booth, alone, thinking about days gone by. With a sigh Sakura stood up and gathered her things and walked out into the bright sunshine. She climbed into her car and started the hour drive back to school. Maybe Maki or Michiru would be around, if not she could always get a head start on the paper she had due for her English literature class. Or she could call home and talk to her dad and Yue and Kero. Or call Toya and bug him and Yuki for a while. And maybe next Saturday she would go see a movie with Maki, Michiru, Kenta, and Yamato.

The next Saturday, the booth in the corner at the little café was empty.


End file.
